Springs are widely used in various embodiments of chairs. As an example, an office chair with a tilting seat supported by a multi-part spring mechanism is presented in the international patent application published as WO2008/094865. An adjustably tilting seat of a chair is presented in US2008/0258530 and comprises a multitude of parts.